Fear
by eyecanread
Summary: We cannot control what we are afraid of. Irrational fears are just that, irrational. When that terror comes upon us we can only hope we have a pair of strong arms we can lean on.


**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to these characters and I make no money from writing this.**

**A/N: I was toying with writing an Ororo/Logan story, stress on the _was_. I guess this a sample of what it was going to be. It can really fit in any of the worlds but I think it works the best in _Evolution_.**  
><strong>Let me know what you think. Good or bad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

* * *

><p>It was so dark. She literally couldn't see her hand in front of her face.<p>

"Hello?" she called out, noticing her voice echoed off the walls of the room. When had she been taken indoors? She pressed a shaking hand to her temple. She couldn't even remember the last few hours.

This was not right. Where was she? Where were the others? She walked as quickly as she dared until she was stopped by the cool feeling of wall under her outstretched hand. It was closer than she thought.

"No," she breathed out the word in a tight whisper. She had to keep herself together, she had to think. She felt along the wall trying to locate a door, window or _any_ means of escape. She made a complete circuit around the tiny room, finding nothing.

She fought hard not to let the panic rise within her. "Is someone there? Please. Why have I been brought here? Who are you? Why do you do this to me?"

Suddenly, in possibly an answer to her pleas, there was a loud bang followed by a scraping noise. Her eyes went wide as she tried in vain to determine what was going on. She felt out with her hands again and found to her horror the room was getting smaller.

At that moment all reason left her. She screamed, never had she been more frightened. She could feel her power trying to lash out but without a clear view of sky she could do nothing. Terror swept over her in waves, the only thing she was capable of was screaming repeatedly.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders. Far from comforting at that moment, they only served to further drive her into madness.

"Storm!" Someone yelled her name. What did they want of her?

"Storm darlin', you gotta wake up!" The voice sounded familiar bur her panic ridden mind couldn't place it.

"Ororo!" He never said her name.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up, but she was still hindered by the strong hands. "Are you alright?"

It was dark, not as dark as that confining space she'd just been in but it was still night. She looked up and all she could make out was the burly figure of a man at her bedside. "Who… what?"

He let go of her arms and leaned closer. "It's me. Logan. It was just a nightmare."

If his voice was meant to be soothing it was a far cry from it to her ears. She couldn't shake the feel of her dream, it was all too real. "Outside," she choked, unable to form much more.

"What?" he straightened up, confusion clear in his voice.

She pointed around him, to the French doors that dominated one side of her room.

He looked at them then back to her. "You want me to take you outside? It's cold out there, darlin'."

She just looked up at him with pleading eyes. He shrugged one shoulder then bent over to slip an arm around her shoulders and under her knees. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her easily and turned to the doors.

As soon as the cold, winter air hit her face she began to calm down. She wiggled out of Logan's grasp to stand on the frozen balcony.

She could feel him watching her from very close by. She took a few more cleansing breaths before glancing at him.

"Better?" he rumbled, concernedly.

She nodded in affirmation.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Logan went back inside to answer it for her. She could hear a girl's quiet voice ask if Miss. Munroe were alright but she couldn't make out his answer.

Soon the door shut again and he returned to her side. He was silent, perhaps not wanting to disturb her, or possibly he simply didn't know how to start.

"Rouge?" she aided him with a topic.

He blinked at her a second. "Uh, no. Kitty." She nodded again but he continued. "She was worried… with you screamin' and all." He took a step forward and leaned his arms on the railing. The cold didn't seem to bother him any more than it did her.

"I was… it was the worst yet." He didn't ask for clarification but simply turned more to face her. She glanced at him before resuming her gaze over the snow covered vista. She knew he had an idea of what night terrors were like.

"I don't do well in enclosed spaces." She wrapped her arms around herself, not to ward off the chill but to protect herself from the memories.

She hadn't notice him move but there he was in front of her, staring into her blue eyes with a look that held understanding. They watched each other for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"What?" she braved as the seconds drew on.

"I didn't know." There was a tone in his voice she'd never heard before. Was it awe?

A small smile bent the corners of her mouth. "It's not something I spread around. Do you like to talk about your demons?"

He shook his head. "Not what I meant." His hand came up to brush a stray lock of her silver hair away from her cheek. She sucked in a breath. "I didn't know a goddess could have a flaw."

Had he looked at her that way all this time? That she was perfect? Untouchable? Her heart sank.

His head tipped forward and a white puff of his hot breath brushed her skin. "It's good to know she's human as the rest of us," he whispered.

She was stuck; he'd broken her hold on reality for a second.

"I hope you sleep well, Storm."

She spun, he was no longer in front of her, instead he was at her bedroom door. How did he get there? She blinked and nodded her thanks.

He walked out and the door clicked softly behind him. She sighed deeply. One thing she knew for sure, she was getting no more sleep tonight.

She turned back to look at the sky. Her heart soared as her body was lifted on a breeze. It had begun to snow again and she loved the way the crystals tickled her dark skin.

Something had happened this night. Something terrible, and something wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
